Score
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Jika dulunya Sakura yang selalu cemburu, maka kali ini, Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama/"Kau cinta tidak sih?"/"Cinta."/"Kau sayang tidak?"/"Hn."/ "1-1!"/"Hn? bukannya 2-1?"/ The second sequel of My Bad Boss/ don't like? don't read!/Ooc, bad diction./RnR please!


**Hany-chan DHA E3**

**Mempersembahkan**

**.**

**Score**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuxSaku**

**Genre : romance and a little humor maybe?**

**Warning : Ooc, don't like, don't read! Sequel of My Bad Boss and Anatawa Shitto Shite iru, diharapkan membaca kedua fic tersebut sebelumnya ^^**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Action!**

"Wah! Sakura, kau cantik sekaliii!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat dipuji oleh Ino. Ino tidak bohong, gadis itu memang terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah maroon yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rambut pink yang biasanya digerai kini disanggul sedemikian rupa, menambah kecantikan dari gadis itu. Sakura melirik Sasuke, saat ini pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo merah bergaris yang tertutup oleh jas berwarna hitam, meski wajahnya terlihat kusut, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan ketampanan dari wajahnya.

"Hihihi… kau kenapa Sasuke?" Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang kusut. Sasuke hanya mendengus seraya memandang gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Kapan pesat ini selesai?" tanyanya tak sabar. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengarnya.

"Huh, kau tak suka bertunangan denganku yah?" Sakura semakin cemberut. Saat ini, dirinya dan Sasuke menyelenggarakan pesta bernama 'pertunangan'. Banyak tamu yang hadir di pesta tersebut, baik dari pihak Sasuke maupun pihak Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Onyx Sasuke bergulir, menatap ke arah lain. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Hanya saja…?" tanya gadis itu tak sabaran. "Hanya saja apa, Sasuke?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi dirangkulnya. Sasuke tetap diam, membuat Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Sakura!" Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah cerah dengan wajah _babyface_ mendekatinya. Sanyum gadis bermahkota pink tersebut seketika merekah kala melihat pemuda yang semakin dekat dengannya itu.

"Sasori-nii!" Sakura menyeruakkan nama pemuda itu.

"Wah! Selamat yah, Sakura!" Sakura memeluk Sasori sekilas, namun biarpun sekilas, Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya. "Adikku sudah besar sekarang," kata Sasori dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura tersenyum lembut saat tangan Sasori mengelusnya. Sedangakan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Sebenarnya siapa tunangan Sakura di sini?!

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem keras, membuat Sasori sedikit tersinggung, namun pemuda _babyface _tersebut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah! Sasuke, ini Sasori-nii… Sasori-nii, ini Sasuke…" Sakura memperkenalkan mereka berdua, Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan malas tanpa menjabat uluran tangannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke serya mencubit lengan tunangannya itu. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan akhirnya menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Sasuke," katanya dan segera melepas tangannya. Sasori tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ah, baiklah, Sakura, aku ke sana dulu yah!" Sakura mengangguk. Sasori membalikkan badannya dan setengah berlari kecil menuju teman-temannya. Sepeninggal Sasori, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" ujar gadis itu kesal. Namun bukannya kehilangan rasa kesalnnya, Sasuke semakin tambah kesal. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Sakura melembutkan nada bicaranya saat tunangannya itu menampilkan raut wajah semakin kesal dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan malah membuang mukanya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan calon suaminya itu.

Calon suami. Mengingat kata tersebut, membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia ingat betul saat Sasuke melamarnya dengan tidak elitnya di ruangannya. Tanpa cincin, tanpa romantika. Sakura agak kesal dilamar seperti itu, namun juga tak tega dan tak rela jika harus menolak lamaran Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tapi saat ini Sakura meragukan Sasuke. Memangnya dia minat menikah tidak sih? Mengapa saat acara pertunangannya ini, kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan senyuman dan malah kesal tanpa sebab?

"Kau ini cinta tidak sih?"

"Cinta."

"Kau sayang kan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke~ kau sayang aku kan?"

"Sayang."

"Kau suka kan?"

Sasuke menggerling kesal. Mengapa tunangannya itu menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Hn, Aku cinta kau. Aku sayang kau. Aku suka kau." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi, namun wajah gadis itu tetap merah padam mendengarnya. "Puas?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke kembali membuang mukanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang _innocent_-nya, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Kau…" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Bisa tidak, kau tidak memeluk siapa saja yang mengucapkan selamat padamu?" Oh, jadi karena itu. Apa?! Karena itu?! Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sasuke cemburu?! Dia cemburu?! Siluman ayam gengsian itu cemburu?!

"Kau cemburu?!" Sasuke menatap sebal Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Kau cemburu~" goda Sakura.

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Hmm…? Tapi kenapa kau tidak ingin aku berpelukan dengan orang lain?"

"Karena…" Onyx Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Sakura terkikik melihatnya, baru kali ini Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu. "Karena aku tidak suka saja!"

"Itu berarti kau cemburu!" tuding Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Iya,iya! Aku cemburu, puas Nyonya Uchiha?!" Sakura menyeringai jahil.

"Ternyata Sasuke-kun sangat mencintaku!" Sakura berbicara sendiri, Sasuke menatapnya malas. "Aku memang cantik!" Sasuke membulatkan matanya- "Saking cantiknya, Sasuke tidak ingin melepasku!" –dan ingin muntah. Tapi tunggu- kalimat itu… terasa familiar di telinga Sasuke. Sakura menyeringai jahil.

"1-1!" ucap gadis itu girang. Sasuke kemudian memikirkan sesuatu, namun pemuda itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Oh ya? Bukannya 2-1?" ucap pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Hn, kau lupa bahwa kau sudah cemburu pada Hinata saat pernikahan Anko dan Kakashi?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke semakin tersenyum jahil.

"I-itu kan sudah lama!" Sakura membela dirinya. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Tapi masih membekas di ingatanku," kata Sasuke. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Kau masih kalah-" Sasuke mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura. "-Nyonya Uchiha." -dan pergi meninggalkan tunangannya itu.

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

"Ambilkan aku berkas di sana." Sakura mendengus, masih marah dengan perlakuan Sasuke di malam pertunangannya, namun semakin marah saat Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Pemuda itu tampak santai saja dibalik wajah datarnya, membuat Sakura ingin sekali menjambak rambut anehnya yang mencuat itu.

"Oh ya, Sakura…" Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. "Aku memecatmu." Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?!" tanyanya menggelegar.

"Aku pikir, kau lebih baik beristirahat menjelang pernikahan kita," jelas Sasuke. "Aku juga sudah menemukan sekertaris baru untuk menggantimu." Sakura semakin membulatkan mata emeraldnya. Apa?! Sekertaris baru?! Bagaimana jika sekertaris penggantinya adalah Shion?! Atau sejenisnya yang seperti Shion?! Apa pemuda pantat ayam ini mau selingkuh, hah?!

"Tenang saja, Nona pecemburu. Sekertaris penggantimu ini laki-laki," ucap Sasuke seakan dapat membaca pikiran gadisnya. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, malu dan marah.

"Oke, Gaara, silahkan masuk." Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut merah _maroon _memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tinggi tegap dengan _tattoo_ '_ai_' di dahinya. Wajah Sakura kini memerah melihatnya, wajah pemuda tersebut sangat tampan! Gaara menyunggingkan senyum pada Sakura, membuat Sakura tambah _blushing _tak karuan. Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali menampilkan raut wajah sebal.

"Gaara sekarang sekertarisku. Sakura, kau pulang saja sekarang!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Sakura menatap tajam bos-nya yang sangat tega mengusirnya itu saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati waja Gaara(?). Sasuke menatap Sakura tak kalah tajam, membuat Sakura akhirnya kalah. Memangnya siapa yang dapat mengalahkan ketajaman mata onyx bak elang mencari mangsa khas Uchiha Sasuke? Bahkan seekor buaya pun akan lari ketakutan saat mendapat _deathglare_ dari pemuda itu.

"Hai, Gaara! Salam kenal!" Sakura menyapa Gaara tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan kesal sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hai, emm…"

"Sakura! Panggil saja aku Sakura!" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya pada Gaara, tanpa menghiraukan ada sebuah hawa membunuh dari sampingnya.

"Baik, Sakura, salam kenal." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang dan melirik Sasuke dengan wajah kusutnya melalui ekor matanya. "Ah, Sakura, kau ada waktu sebentar siang?"

Tuk!

Sasuke menutup laptopnya dengan keras, membuat Sakura maupun Gaara terkejut. Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua (yang masih bersalaman) dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sakura, kau nanti mau pergi melihat gaun PENGANTIN dengan ibuku 'kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan menekankan kata 'pengantin' yang membuat Sakura cengo. Sasuke memandang tangan Sakura yang masih berada di genggaman Gaara. Sakura yang sadar duluan, segera menarik tangannya. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Kini Gaara dapat melihat sebuah cincin kembar yang terpampang di jari kedua insan tersebut. 'Heh, sudah lihat cincin pertunangan kami, heh?!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Ah! Kalian bertunangan?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Dan sebentar lagi akan menikah," katanya singkat. Sakura _blushing_ mendengarnya. Jadi, begini watak Sasuke saat dikuasai perasaan laknat bernama cemburu? "Dan aku harap, kau tak mengajak calon istriku kemanapun, karena dia sibuk merancang acara pernikahan kami," lanjut Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'calon istriku'.

"Ah! Tidak kok, aku tidak sibuk…" Sasuke men-_deathglare _Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan _innocent_. Sakura bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! batin Sasuke berteriak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara meyakinkan. Sakura langsung mengangguk dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, sedangkan Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak! Dia sibuk." Sakura memandang Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak sibuk kok!" ucapnya. Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Dia sibuk!" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Memangnya aku sibuk apa?!" Emosi Sakura naik, ia tak mengerti mengapa tunangannya menjadi seperti ini, menjadi seseorang yang kekanak-kanakan dan egois.

"Kau sibuk merancang aktivitas malam pertama denganku!" jawab Sasuke asal. Wajah Sakura kembali merah padam dan menjitak Sasuke. Kenapa tunangannya itu menjadi se-OOC begini? Dan… Sakura melirik Gaara. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah memerah, ia harus mengalah, dan memutuskan untuk membalasnya di luar kantor.

.

.

.

"Heeehh?! Kau dipecat?!" Karin, Ino, dan Hinata serempak berteriak histeris, seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar musibah besar dan temannya hilang ditelan badai, mengalir di sungai penuh buaya, dan dicabik-cabik oleh si buaya, dan- oke, cukup, terlalu sadis.

"Kau serius Sakura? Kenapa kau dipecat oleh Sasuke-san?!"

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-san orang seperti itu!"

"Benar, Sasuke-san jahat!" Sakura memandang Hinata _sweatdrop_. Apakah hanya kata 'jahat' yang bisa gadis indigo itu lontarkan?

"Kata Sasuke, aku sebaiknya di rumah saja, beristirahat dengan tenang," kata Sakura. Ino dan Karin memandang Sakura takjub.

"Wah! Kalau begitu, Sasuke-san mengkhawatirkanmu! Baik sekali dia!" Ino memandang takjub Sakura, sedangkan Sakura _sweatdrop_. Tadi menghina, sekarang memuji, teman-temannya itu memang tak mempunyai kepribadian yang tetap (?).

"Eh! Dengar-dengar, Sasuke-san punya sekertaris baru! Cowok! 22 tahun! Tingginya 178 cm, dan berat badannya 50 kg!" Sakura kali ini memandang Karin takjub. Bisa-bisanya gadis berkacamata itu tahu-menahu tentang Gaara sedetail itu. Dan mulailah percakapan kedua gadis dengan rambut berbeda surai tersebut, membicarakan tentang pemuda keren yang baru ini mereka temui, membuat Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa diam mendengar ocehan mereka.

.

.

.

**From : Sasuke 3**

**Kau sudah makan?**

Sakura memandang ke layar hapenya dengan kesal. Dirinya masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memecatnya dan mendiaminya. Sudah satu minggu Sasuke mendiaminya, dan baru kali ini ada sms dari pemuda itu. Sakura berencana untuk tidak membalasnya, supaya pemuda itu tahu rasa! Memangnya dia saja yang bisa marah, heh?! Namun, satu menit kemudian, jiwa malaikat wanita itu muncul, dia tidak tega juga tak membalas sms Sasuke, apalagi sms ini adalah sms pertama semenjak satu minggu yang lalu.

**To : Sasuke 3**

**Ya, kau?**

Sakura menunggu balasan Sasuke, agak lama, namun hapenya kembali berdering.

**From : Sasuke 3**

**Belum. Bagaimana keadaanmu?**

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

**To : Sasuke 3**

**Kenapa belum makan? Nanti kau sakit!**

**Baik, bagaimana denganmu?**

**From : Sasuke**

**Hn, tidak berselera.**

**Baik, tidak usah khawatir.**

**To : Sasuke 3**

**Kenapa? Mau aku antarkan makanan untukmu?**

**From : Sasuke 3**

**Tidak usah.**

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Apakah Sasuke masih marah padanya? Kenapa dia jadi dingin?

**To : Sasuke 3**

**Ada apa, sayang? Kau ada masalah?**

Sakura memutuskan untuk memancing kemesraan mereka kembali. Hm, sekali-kali bolehlah.

**From : Sasuke 3**

**Tidak ada apa-apa, aku ingin tidur.**

**Selamat tidur calon istriku :***

Sakura tersenyum malu melihatnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tak membalasnya lagi, mungkin Sasuke benar-benar capek hari ini. Namun, getaran ponselnya membuatnya mengernyit heran.

**From : Gaara**

**Hai Sakura…**

Sakura semakin heran, tumben sekertaris penggantinya itu mengirimkannya pesan singkat. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan ucapan 'Hai juga Gaara! Kenapa belum tidur?'. Namun karena tangannya kepeleset (?), ia menjadi salah kirim, ia malah mengirimkannya ke Sasuke! Sakura membulatkan matanya. Pasti Sasuke akan marah lagi! Sakura memanjatkan doa, semoga saja pesannya tak terkirim, namun doanya tak dikabulkan, tulisan '_message delivered_' terpampang di layar hapenya, seakan mengejeknya.

"Semoga Sasuke tidak marah, semoga Sasuke tidak marah, semoga Sasuke tid-"

Drrtt… drrtt…

Sakura mengambil ponselnya takut-takut.

**From : Sasuke 3**

**Aku tidur, malah sms-an dengan Gaara. Sebenarnya apa maumu?**

Tuh kan! Sasuke marah! Dengan cepat, Sakura mengetikkan sms pada Sasuke.

**To : Sasuke 3**

**Aku tidak sms-an dengannya! Aku hanya membalas pesannya satu kali, aku berencana akan tidur setelah ini! *suer***

Sakura takut sekarang, ini kesalahannya!

**From : Sasuke 3**

**Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi.**

Hati Sakura mencelos, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun Sasuke menonaktifkan nomornya, membuat Sakura mengumpat kesal.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan sampai hari ini pula, Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sakura. Mereka memang tetap melaksanakan pernikahan, namun Sasuke tetap mendiaminya, membuat Sakura bersedih sekaligus bersalah. Seharusnya, ia dan Sasuke berbahagia untuk hari ini, karena hari ini merupakan hari yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Hari di mana Sasuke meminangnya, hari di mana mereka bersatu dan menjalankannya sekali seumur hidup.

Air mata Sakura berlinang, namun ia dengan cepat mengusapnya. _Make up_-nya bisa luntur jika menangis! Ia tak akan menyerah!

"Sasukeee~" Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di sampingnya. "Tamunya banyak yah?" ucap gadis itu lagi. Sasuke tetap diam, pemuda itu melepas dengan pelan rangkulan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura menunduk sedih. Sebenarnya, gadis itu ingin sekali menggoda Sasuke sekarang, mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu pecemburu, namun nanti pemuda itu semakin marah dan malah membatalkan ritual malam pertamanya!

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tertunduk sedih melalui ekor matanya. Sebenarnya, ia iba juga, namun gengsinya cukup tinggi untuk meminta maaf. Namun lama-lama, pertahanannya runtuh juga, ia merangkul pundak Sakura dengan tangannya. "Teman-temanmu banyak sekali yang datang." Awalnya, Sakura terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya, namun lama-lama tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini!" ucap Sakura bersungguh-sungguh.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar senyum, sampai-

"Sakura!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kiba!" Kiba, pemuda yang memanggil Sakura tadi segera memeluk Sakura.

"Selamat yah! Ternyata, teman sebangkuku waktu SMA sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya sekarang!" kata Kiba. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Namun, Sakura segera melepasnya saat dirasakannya hawa membunuh nan _horror _di belakangnya.

"Oh ya, aku ke sana dulu!" Sakura menagguk, Kiba berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Nampaklah Sasuke dengan rambut yang terlebih dahulu menyerupai ayam, kini benar-benar menjadi ayam!

"Err… Sasuke…" Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke dengan perasaan takut. Pemuda itu membuang mukanya. Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Tuh kan! Marah lagi! Namun, seketika Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sasuke-kuunn~" Sakura merangkul tangan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyayangimu! Aku menyukaimu!" Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Biarpun aku akrab dengan lelaki lain, tapi kaulah satu-satunya yang kucintai. Biarpun banyak lelaki yang memelukku hari ini, tapi pelukanmulah yang paling kutunggu. Biarpun banyak lelaki yang berbicara padaku, tapi tetap saja perkataan darimu yang selalu kudambakan…" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gombal, heh?

"Jangan marah ya~ aku sedih kalau kau marah…" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan marah lagi." Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Emm… Sasuke-kun, eh… Sasuke!"

"Tidak apa, panggil aku Sasuke-kun, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke mencium singkat bibir mungil Sakura lalu bertanya.

"Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil, kemudian, gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan membentuk tanda 'v'. Sasuke heran melihatnya, apa yang dilakukannya? Sakura semakin menyeringai.

"2-2!"

.

.

.

**The End**

**Hahahahahahahahaha! #ketawa gaje**

**Oke, aku ngetik ini untuk refreshing (lagi)**

**Semoga readers suka yaahhh…!**

**Hehe… aku tau kok, garing kan? wkwkwk….**

**Yang membacanya, mohon review yah? Yah? Yah? Yah?#nodong pisau #plak XD**

**Arigatou!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
